The Loop House
by Fipe2
Summary: Lincoln esta teniendo uno de los peores dias que vivido, pero eso no termina ahí, mas bien nunca terminara. Termino atrapado en un bucle infinito, si alguna vez quiere ver el mañana, debera saber una forma de escapar del bucle antes de que su cordura se salga de control.
1. 1-Un no muy buen comienzo

**Hola a todos, soy Fipe2 y hoy les vengo con una historia muy diferente a lo que ahya visto antes en este fandom, voy a aclarar que no soy tan bueno escribiendo o redactando, asi que no es necesario decirlo. Eso ya lose, trato de mejorar eso. Bueno ya sin mas rodeo, comenzemos.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, sino es de Chris Savino.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:Un no muy buen comienzo**

Nos encontramos un lunes por la mañana en la famosa casa Loud, el cual nuestro foco de atención esta en el hijo del medio, el unico hijo varón de la familia, el de las 10 hermanas, y ese era Lincoln Loud quien se encontraba dormido en su habitación, pero cierto sonido hizo despertarlo.

El primer sonido que Lincoln Loud escuchaba esa mañana era la de su reloj despertador que repeteia el mismo molesto ruido cada segundo. Con los ojos apenas abiertos dejo escapar un gran bostezo mientras se bajaba de su cama, se acerco al mueble a lado de su cama donde se encontraba el reloj despertador, dejo caer su mano en el botón apagado para silenciar el sonido que lo estaba molestando hace uno segundos.

El chico peliblanco de 11 años permaneció de pie y luego empezó a estirarse los brazos y las piernas para así comenzar con este día... que nunca olvidara.

-¡Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día!-exclamo con entusiasmo el chico Loud, luego corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, y el único ruido que escucho fue..

-¡LINCOLN LOUD, VEN AHORA EN ESTE INSTANTE!.

Si.. era la voz de su madre que provenía de abajo, posiblemente de la cocina, no se escuchaba tan contenta, al contrario se veia enojada o mas bien furiosa, Lincoln no entendía el porque, así que entonces bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para averiguar el porque estaba tan furiosa con el. Luego de ver como lo estaba viendo de es manera y también lo que tenia en su mano derecha ya entendía el porque.

-¡¿Como te atreves a romper uno de mis platos de porcelana?!-Y lo que sostenía en su mano derecha era una parte del plato roto que accidentalmente rompió cuando utilizo uno de esos platos para alcanzar unas galletas que se encontraban por encima del refrigerador, en un movimiento descuidado se le había caído en pedazos el plato de porcelana, utilizo pegamento para arreglar el plato y luego ponerlo en su lugar así ocultando la evidencia, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

Trato de sonreír inocentemente tratando de fingir como si lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Yo? ¿porque lo dices? Pudo haber sido cualquiera de las chicas, como Lola o Lana yo que se...-dijo Lincoln tratando de mantener su semblante mientras se hacia el inocente, pero lo funciono.

-No trates de engañarme, jovencito, cuando llegué a la cocina agarre uno de mis platos de porcelana y se había caído una parte del plato, entonces Lori entro a la cocina y me dijo lo que había sucedido anoche-Le explico su madre mientras lo miraba de una manera furiosa.

Si, después haber tratado de "ocultar" la evidencia, Lori se encontraba esa noche acerca de la cocina, ella había escuchado el ruido, y se dirigió a la cocina en donde Lincoln ya casi iba a salir de la cocina y le pregunto a Lincoln que había pasado y este con una sonrosa forzada dijo que no había pasado nada, como era de esperar su hermana mayor no le creyó en esto y le pregunto de una forma amenazante lo que en verdad sucedió, y este al saber que no tenia elección este le explico lo que había hecho y le dijo que no le dijera su madre sobre lo que hizo.

Pero ella sabia que no podía permitir que Lincoln se saliera con la suya y ella le habia dicho que le dijera a su madre sobre lo que hizo, pero el se negó hacerlo y dijo que ya todo estaba arreglado, no tenia que decirselo a su madre todo del asunto del plato roto, obviamente a esto no le gusto para nada a su hermana mayor, pero prefirio no hacer nada, de todos modos se lo diría a su madre esta mañana,

-Maldita sea, Lori, porque tenias que decirlo-maldijo a Lori mentalmente y luego miro a su madre que aun la veía molesta, y uso una excusa.. verdadera para tratar de escapar de este problema. -Yo trate de arreglarlo.

-¡¿A esto lo llamas arreglar?!-le pregunto con una pequeña rabia mostrandole el plato roto cerca de la cara de su hijo. Antes de que Lincoln intentara decir algo, esta se le adelanto.

-Mi abuela le dio a mi madre estos platos, y ella me los dio a mi, confiando en que yo les daría el mismo cuidado que ellas les dieron, Ya deberías saber lo importante que es el cuidado de ellas, Lincoln. Así ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?.

Lincoln no dijo nada, en este momento se sentía como si fuera un pequeña hormiga a punto de ser aplastada al ver la cara de su madre enfadada con el. Lo único que hizo fue dar una risa nerviosa y trato de sonreír. -Bueno.. al menos solo fue uno.

Cuando Lincoln pensó que se venia lo peor, pero luego de ver que su madre en vez en vez enojarse mas de lo que lo que ya estaba, ella inhalo y exhalo de una manera rápida tratando de aguantar el enojo que ahora mismo iba a hacer, luego de unos segundo ellas se calmo, y miro a Lincoln de una mirada molesta.

-Ve a tu cuarto a vestirte y ven a desayunar.

Lincoln no se quedo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo a las escaleras, cuando llega arriba se detuvo cuando vio a su hermana mayor Lori viéndolo desde fuera de su habitación con el ceño fruncido, sabia exactamente el porque, suponia que habia escuchado abajo lo que había dicho su madre, pero no queria hablar con ella por haberlo delatado, pero empezó hablar primero.

-Te dije anoche que le dijeras a mama lo que paso anoche-dijo Lori aun mantiendo su mirada en Lincoln.

-Y yo te dije que ya lo había arreglado, ademas ¿porque tenias que acustarme con mama?-le pregunto Lincoln en un tono molesto sabiendo que despues de lo que paso estaria castigado.

-Pues no parece que haya funcionado-esta vez lo hizo en un tono de broma haciendo referencia a su fallido plan de "ocultar" la evidencia de lo que hizo. -Y sobre el porque te acuse con mamá, es porque no quería que te metieras con la tuya tratando de hacer que culpen a alguien mas, yo te solo trate de ayudarte para evitar problemas, pero me ignoraste como lo haces siempre!.

Esto lo dijo en un tono mas severo, y esto hizo enojar a Lincoln, pero antes de que dijera algo, otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Ella tiene un punto Lincoln, tu fuiste el quien causaste el problema. Lori solo trato de ayudarte, mientras tu solo la ignoraste, debiste haberlo hecho, Lincoln-la voz era la de Luan quien a su lado se encontraba Luna, ella asintió dándole la razón tanto a Lori como a Luan.

Lincoln no dijo nada, solo gruño con molestia y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto se cambio la ropa y se vistió su camisa naranja preferida y puso su pantalón azul, luego de cambiarse se fue abajo y al ver la mesa de los grandes que todas sus hermanas mayores(a excepción de Leni) y sus padres estaban sentados ahi, vio que Lori lo estaba mirando con una mirada severa en su rostro, pero el lo ignoro y se fue a la mesa de los niños.

La mesa de los grandes... un lugar en donde pensó que estaría bien para el, nunca se sintió a gusto en la mesa de los niños, sus hermanas mayores le decían que el no merecía estar ahí, pero el les demostraría lo contrario, así que en esos días trato de actuar de una forma madura para ganarse un lugar en la mesa de los grandes, hasta que al fin lo logro.

Pero al final no fue lo que esperaba, era aburrido. No era para nada interesante, solo había charlas aburridas de quien sabe que, no servían nuggets de pollo y nadie en esa mesa actuaba como debería haberlo hecho, en definitiva era aburrido y... tranquilo. Era raro sentirse así si vienes de una familia en donde eres el único chico entre 10 chicas, y que todas sus personalidades son diferentes y que siempre a habrá un desastre por doquier. Podría decirse que la mesa de los niños no era TAN malo después de todo.

Cuando llego ahí, ninguna de sus hermanas menores se percato de su presencia(o al menos a excepción de Lucy, pero ella no le da importancia) y luego se sentó en su silla para comer su desayuno.

Después de haber comido su desayuno, y salio de la cocina, pero cuando salio de la cocina, escucho una voz muy alegre que ya todos sabían de quien era.

-¡Hola a todos!.

Luego todos voltearon hacia la personaje a quien le pertenecía la voz(incluso Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lucy quienes habian salido de la cocina) y la voz era de nada mas ni nada menos que de Leni. Ella habia llegado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos dias familia. ¿observan algo diferente en mi?-pregunto Leni mientras extendía los brazos a la espera de que alguien notara que había cambiado en ella, pero ni su padres, ni hermanas y hermano no notaban ninguna diferencia en ella. Ademas de ser torpe no habia nada diferente a ella.

-Oh, vamos,-Leni sonrio con entusiasmo. -Todos ustedes deben darse cuenta.

Todos en la familia se encogieron los hombres sin saber a que se refería.

Luego ella dio un suspiro de fastidio. Leni luego dijo: -Mi gafas de sol.

Y la familia aun sin comprender a lo que se referia, Leni les explico de la manera menos tonta posible. -Por lo general siempre tengo conmigo mis gafas de sol de color blanco. Pero estos son de color gris.

Todo el mundo ya al comprender todo esto, y notando la diferencia en eso ultimo, respondieron a un: -Ohhhhhhh...

-Y bien ¿que opinan?-pregunto Leni con una sonrisa.

-Muy encantador, hija.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Te queda muy bien, Leni.

-El color es impresionante, hermana.

-Te quedan deslumbrante.. ¿entiendes?.

-Se ve bien en ti.

-... Suspiro...

-Te ves divina, Leni.

-Vaya no pareces la misma.

-Sin comentarios.

-Poo-Poo

Todos alagaban las nuevas gafas de sol de Leni, pero a excepción de uno no lo hacia, en vez de eso, pregunto.

-¿Que estaba mal con sus viejas gafas?.

Y es asi es como haces caer la sonrisa, asi como su estado de animo a Leni.

-¿Que pasa con estas gafas?-pregunto Leni que parecia que ya quería llorar.

-No, no, no. Pense que tal vez...

-¡Solo quería probar algo nuevo! ¡Pense que se veria bien en mi!-comenzo a llorar y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

La boca de Lincoln estaba abierta por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y toda su familia(incluso Lily) le vian de mala manera.

-Felicidades Lincoln, lo has hecho de nuevo. No simplemente te atreviste a romper los platos de mamas y hacer que no tuviste nada que ver con ellos, y ahora te burlas de Leni ¿Porque eres asi, Lincoln?-ese comentario vino de parte de Lori quien lo miraba al igual que el resto de su familia.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Yo no quise decir-

-Usted sabe como su hermana se siente por su apariencia-esta vez fue la que grito fue su madre. -Ve afuera y espéranos en el auto.

Esto ultimo lo dijo con amargura, despues sus hermanas mayore fueron con Leni a consolarla. Mientras que Lincoln bajo la cabeza y se fue afuera como se lo prdenaron.

Y esto solo era el comienzo de su mal dia.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la van, y lo mas raro es que no habia ningun cals dentro ahi. Todo se sentia tranquilo, Lori no estaba hablando por telefono a su novio Bobby, Luna no escuchaba musica a todo volumen y las gemelas no se peleaban. Eso significaba "No habia ningun ruido a todo volumen que lo molestara, todas conversaban entre si de manera tranquila, pero...

Nadie de sus hermanas hablaba con el.

Y no era por lo que habia pasado en el desayuno, ya tenia problemas en el pasado con casi todas sus hermanas que terminaron al punto de no perdonarlo, a el no le importaba eso, solo queria seguir viviendo este dia tratando de no pensar lo que paso en el desayuno.

Al llegar a su escuela, se bajo de la van, ninguna de sus hermanas o padres le dijeron un "Hasta pronto" o un "Que te vaya bien" ese era el caso cuando te metes en un problema. Él siguió su camino hacia su escuela.

Al llegar a su salon de clases se encontro con su mejor amigo, Clyde. El era la unica persona que conoce de quien no se enojaría con el, el solo queria que su dia no empeore de lo que ya esta.

-Hola Clyde-saludo a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa fingida mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Realmente no se sentia demasiado bien como querrer sonreir de verdad, pero tenia que sonreir de manera fingida para que su amigo no se preocupara pormlo que le esta pasando ahora.

-Hola Lincoln ¿que tal te va, amigo?-pregunto Clyde haciendo que Lincoln se sintiera nervioso por dentro. No sabia exactamente que decirle a su amigo, estaba atrapado con esa pregunta, no podia mostrarse nervioso por fuera para que su amigo no sospeche y terminale preguntara lo que paso esta mañana.

-Pues.. yo..ehm-no sabia que decir, pero por suerte...

Una voz lo interumpio, y era la de su maestra, la Sra. Agnes Johnson quien habia llegado al aula mientras sostenia una pila llena de papeles.

-¡Clase! He terminado sus calificaciones de sus informes de proyecto de ciencias en pareja-dijo la maestra llamando la atencion a todos y salvando de manera inderecta a Lincoln.

-Fiu salvado por la campana-penso Lincoln mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Luego la Sra. Johnson entrego a cada uno de los alumnos sus notas de calificacion. cuando le toco a Lincoln, vio que habia sacado una A, se sintio bien con eso y sabia que su amogp tambien sacaria la misma calificacion porque el y Clyde habian trabajo en ese informe hace semanas.

Cuando la Sra. Johnson le dio la de Clyde, tanto el y Clyde lo vieron y quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, en especial Clyde que ademas de estar sorprendido, el tambien estaba confundio, luego dio una exclamación en voz alta haciendo que todos de su clase(incluso la maestra) lo voltearan a ver. Estaba agarrando la hoja de calificacion con una expresion como si estuviera leyendo una carta de amenaza de muerte. Y se preguntaran ¿porque hicieron esa reaccion? Simple.

-¡Una F!-estaba casi sin palabras con una expresion en blanco. No sabia como es que saco esto. Volteo a ver a su maestra y le exigio cn un tono de desesperacion una explicacion.

-Usted no hizo el informe-explico de manera corta la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Que? Pero yo si lo hice. ¡Yo y Lincoln hicimos el trabajo juntos!.

-Pues al parecer tu nombre no esta apuntado en el informe, asi que no lo califique.

La cara horrorizada de Clyde cambio a uno muy amargura mirando a Lincoln. -¡No me incluiste en nuestro informe!.

-Yo..-Lincoln estaba aturdido en este momento, no sabia exactamente que decir, así que solo dijo esto: -Creo el tiempo se me paso tan rápido que se me olvido-Esto para nada hizo mejoro la cosa, ese comentario termino haciendo enojar mas a Clyde. Luego volteo a ver a su maestra y le rogó. -Por favor Sra. Johnson denle la calificación correcta ya que sabe que hicimos el informe junto.

-Lo siento, Lincoln, pero la calificación ya esta hecha, ya no puedo hacer nada. Si me disculpan, debo entregar mas notas-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo la maestra antes de que continuara a repartir las notas de calificación a los demas alumnos y dejando a Lincoln sin ninguna opción de como resolver esto y haciendo que viniese lo peor para el.

-Clyde..-Lincoln hablo en voz baja mirando a su amigo. -Yo...

-¡¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?!-le grito Clyde directamente a Lincoln con una cara de enojo.

-Clyde te juro que yo no quise hacer esto-Lincoln trato de calmar a su mejor amigo, pero no funciono.

-¡Trabajamos semanas en este informe! ¡Y es asi como me pagas!-le grito con furia Clyde. El siempre confio en Lincoln cuando el lo necesitaba, nunca le mentia ni el a Lincoln. Pero en este momento se sentia traicionado, como si le hubiese disparado con un arma o apuñalado con un cuchillo, ese fue el momento que.. nunca mas confo en el.

-Amigo, no quiero verte asi, necesitas calmarte y olvidar todo esto-trato de calmarlo de nuevo, pero tampoco funciono.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿en serio quieres lo olvide? ¿quieres que olvide que por tu culpa saque esa calificacion? ¿Quieres que olvide que tu no tuviste nada que ver con estoa. ¿quieres que olvide que no estoy enojado contigo? ¿quieres que olvide el como me traicionaste? Pues te dire algo Lincoln, lo unico que olvidare sera nuestra amistad ¡Porque aqui es donde acaba! No me vuelvas a hablar, Lincoln. Porque tu y yo ya no somos amigos-Esto fue lo ultimo que le dijo Clyde antes de apartar la mirada con un ceño fruncido sin tratar de ver a esa persona a quien confio en años a quien considera su mejor y unico amigo.

Esas palabras dejo en shock a Lincoln, y los de sus clases prefirieron ignorar toda esa conversacion aunque era inevitable murmurar sobre ello sin que el oyera nada. Si penso que su dia era pesimo, esto lo hacia aun peor. Puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Primero su padres, luego sus hermanas y ahora su mejor amigo No eran ni las 8 de la mañana y ya tenia un pesimo dia. ¿Acaso esto se podria ponerse aun peor?.

* * *

Las clases de esta mañana eran difíciles para Lincoln, no podia poner atención sin dejar de pensar todo lo que le ha pasado desde que empezo el dia hasta ahora.

Despues de 3 horas de clases, el almuerzo finalmente se encontraba caminado por el pasillo, trato de caminar junto a Clyde pero este lo ignoro y se alejo de mal sin tener ninguna expresion en su cara, hasta que Lincoln se rindio de tratar de hacerlo, sabia que no podia devolver su amistad despues de lo que habia hecho.

Luego Lincoln se detuvo para ver un cartel pegado en una pared en donde habia unas palabras que decian:

(No importa si estas feliz o no, solo recuerda siguir viviendo como un ganador)

No se sentia asi, no era un ganador, solo era un chico que estaba teniendo un mal dia.

Despues de unos segundo llego a la cafeteria y vio a su reciente ex-amigo sentado en una de las mesas, claro que se hubiese sentado con el, pero si no fuera por cierto suceso. Solo se fue a ir por su comida.

Luego fue por su comida y miraba la mayoria de las mesas y vio que estaban ocupadas, hasta que vio una en donde estaba cierta persona.

Y esa persona era una chica, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Podria decirse que su relacion con ella seria clasificada como "Amigos en secreto" era claro que tenia que ser asi, debido a la reputación que tiene ella como la chica ruda de la escuela y el un cobarde que antes siempre lo molestaba. Despues de lo que paso con el golpe en su ojo, pudo conocer mas a Ronnie. Ella era muy diferente a lo que habia imaginado, tenia un lado amable y buena con el, incluso tenian mucho en comun. Pero sabia que no podia mostrarse esa amistad si estas en presencia de otras personas, porque terminaran burlándose de ti pensado en que son pareja. Eso le paso una vez, y no fueron bueno dias, claro a comparación del que vive hoy, eso solo seria algo muy pequeño.

Pero ¿que pensaba el de ella? podria decirse que era una gran amiga, disfrutaba estar tiempo con ella, claro si es que non hay nadie. No lo veia como algo mas alla, pero posiblemente lo haga, el tiempo lo dira.

Se acerco a la mesa en donde ella se encontraba, si se tenia que arriesgar de que alguien se termine burlando de el si tratara de hablar con ella con normalidad, pero no tenía lugar donde sentarse. Solo se sento y fingio como si nadie estuviera ahi sentado tambien.

Levanto su tenedor y empezo a comer, como pasaba los minutos Lincoln ya habia terminado su comida, pero era extraño, Ronnie no parecia haberse percatado de su presencia todo este tiempo, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, solo se concentraba en masticar su comida. Entonces acerco un poco a ella y puso su mano izquierda a lado de su propia boca y susurro.

-Ronnie..

Pero la chica morena no le contestaba, le pregunto también con un susurro.

-¿Estas bien?.

Pero la chica aun no le contestaba. Luego acerco su mano izquierda a Ronnie, pero en un movimiento inesperado, lo agarro fuertemente la chica.

-¡¿En serio te atreves a preguntarme si estoy bien despues de lo que me dijiste?!-le grito Ronnie Anne con un tono furioso sorprendiendo a Lincoln mientras sostenía con mucha fuerza su brazo izquierdo y llamando la atencion casi todos en la cafetería.

-¿Que es lo...-trataba de preguntar algo Lincoln, pero Ronnie Anne lo interrumpio.

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar de nuevo, Lincoln o si no te golpearé hasta que te haga llorar! ¡¿Entendiste?!-después de hablar en ese tono amenazante, Lincoln no entendia el porque estaba actuando asi. No parecia estar actuando podia ver su enojo mas alla de la expresión en su rostro. La fuerza la cual apretaba su brazo izquierda era mucha, le estaba doliendo. Ademas de que juro ver una pequeña gota de lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.

Luego Ronnie Anne solto el brazo de Lincoln con fuerza haciendo que este cayera al piso sobre su trasero. Miraba alrededor quien se dio cuenta que muchos lo estaban mirando, solo se fue de la cafeteria sin que nadie quisiera verlo, pero aun asi todos lo veia, solo ignoraba las miradas.

Definitivamente este dia ya se estaba poniendo peor.

* * *

Habian mas de 3 horas, las clases de hoy habían terminado, el se encontraba fuera de escuela caminado hacia su casa.. solo.

Generalmente Clyde siempre lo acompañaba, pero por lo que había pasado, definitivamente no lo queria cerca de el, no quería ser su amigo nunca.. por su culpa. Ese era el mal dia que le toco a el.

Uno diria que el dia era perfecto con un cielo azul con sus nubes trasparente, con un clima soleado y el tiempo que ra perfecto para estar en casa. Pero para Lincoln quien caminaba hacia su casa solo veia el dia como si estuviera nublado y tambein como si tuviera encima una nube que le estuviera cayendo gotas de lluvia.

Pasaron varios minutos, no sabia cuanto había tardado, pero ya habia llegado a su casa, caminaba por la entrada de su casa y se acerco lentamente a la pierta y trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrado. Sabia que no podia llamar desde afuera, sus hermanas no les abririra la puerta si se dan cuenta de que es el. Pero por suerte tenia llaves de repuesto. Todos en la familia tambien tenian una.

Uso la llave de repuesto y la abrio, entro lentamente a la casa, no había ninguno ruido, se dirigio hacia la sala, pero cuando trataba de entrar vio a sus hermanas y se escondio en una de las paredes de al lado. Miro lentamente y vio que todas sus hermanas estaban viendo television, se veian felices. Al menos ellas se sentian felices porque no tuvieron un buen dia a comparacion de el.

Solo suspiro deprimente y se dirigio a su cuarto. Se subio a su cama y se tapo con su manta, cerro los ojos mientras sus lagrimas caían. Se sentia cansado, frustado y deprimido por todo lo que habia pasado, queria descasar de esto. Solo queria que esto acabara, que acabara este sufrimiento que sentia ¡Estaba harto de vivir este dia! ¡SOLO QUERIA QUE ESTO TERMINARA!

Poco a poco sus sentidos se alejaron de su mente, ya no sentia nada, solo estaba cayendo en el sueño profundo, cada segundo un sentido lo alejaba mas y mas, hasta que se quedara dormido. Entonces... cayo en el sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Ok ok puedo decirlo de esta manera, y es que esa escena final iba a ser un poco mas larga de lo esperado, pero ya con 4,000 palabras en un prologo y durar dias escrbiendo es agotador, por ahora lo dejare asi. En un futuro puede que lo edite o lo deje así.** **Voy a aclarar algo, y es que en este Fic alterare algunas cosas del Canon para que esta historia al menos algo de sentido.**

 **Ademas quiero agradecer a Underratedhero que me ayudo en esto, el me recomendo lo de alterar el Canon serie en esta historia y ademas de que tambien me ayudo un poco en mi problema en el principio del fic y también dandome consejos. el es parte de esto, en si una pequeña parte, pero con GRAN importancia, y se lo agradezco demasiado. Tambien a Phantom quien en si no me ayudo mucho(porque en si no le pedi tanta ayuda, para eso estaba Underhero, pero no lo queria molestar por ahora) pero el medio un consejo para capitulos de humor en el fic(Si.. va ver humor).**

 **Voy a decir algo, y que he visto en este fandom fics buenos y fics malos, pero unos tiene lo suyo o otros tienen lo mismo. Pero cuando veo un fic como Requiem por un Loud pienso.. ¨Aveces quisiera hacer una historia como esa¨, y luego veo que puedo, pero es difícil. Pero aceptaba el reto, pero que tipo de historia utilizaria, asi que pense en hacer algo muy diferente, algo que sera muy difícil de encontrar en un futuro en este fandom, busque temas sobre lo que trataba de hacer, hasta que lo encontre.. una historia compleja. Me arriesgo mucho haciendo esta historia a que termine siendo un fracaso, pero aun asi lo haga porque no me importa, lo hago para demostrar que puedo contar una historia muy diferente a lo que vemos(incluso si es mal contado).**

 **Bueno creo que la notas de autor quedaron largas, pero era necesario decir todo eso. Bueno eso es todo por esta noche, el proximo capitulo sera corto, posiblemnte la mitad de lo que lleva escrito este capitulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. 2-El comienzo de la repetecion

**Hola a todos, espero que e** **spero bien. Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de The Loop House que sera mas corto a comparacion del anterior. Pero antes de empezar quiero dar unos agradecimientos a los que comentaron.**

 **A Phantom** (Vaya no espere que fueras el primero en comentario, gracias por leer y comentar este fic, realmente te lo agradezco, aun sigo sin entender todo eso del "Dia de la Marmota", si, como lo he dicho en el anterior capitulo, este es un desafío demasiado grande para mi, pero me gusta arriesgarme con tan solo hacer lo que tengo que hacer, pero bueno gracias por todo.) **, a Lightancoal** (Nah, no te hace mala persona, si quieres ver realmente sufrir a Lincoln leete Requiem por un Loud) **, a Guest** (gracias, espero leer ese futuro fic tuyo algun dia) **, a NiggerFaggott, a Julex93** (Realmente quiero hacer sufrir a Lincoln en esta historia, no porque lo odie, sino porwue quiero unirme al grupo de "Lo que hacen sufrir al prota con harem incesto", tuve poca ayuda de elpero fue una gran ayuda.) **, A Banghg, a Sylveon18mega** (Gracias por tus palabras, sera dificl, pero tratare de intentar mejorar) **, A Luis Carlos** ((Si, muchas de esas partes falto mas profundidad, pero tratare darlo en los proximos capitulo, gracias por leerlo, amigo) **,a Mmunocan** (Gracias por tus palabras, realmente te lo agradezco. Si, tengo demasiada motivacion de mi lado, tratando de mejorar en lo que hago y también tratando de contar, aunque tenga sus fallas, eso no sera un obstáculo para mi, solo sera un desafio que tengo que superar para asi contar bien esa historia. Tambien te agradezco que lo difundas en tu pagina de facebook. Gracias) **, a Lisandro, a GamesLOL** (Gracias por eso, si se el potencial que tiene este fic, espero saber aprovecharlo), **a xXnobu16Xx** (Si, alguans cosas no edito porque ya estoy cansado cuando termino el capitulo y todo eso, tratare de hacer.. al menos un poco).

 **Bueno eso fue todo en los comentario, asi aue ahora, comenzemos con el segundo capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, sino es de Chris Savino.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El comienzo de la repetición**

Cuando Lincoln escucho el mismo ruido de su reloj despertador que se repetia cada segundo, hizo una mueca de desagrado trata do de mantener los ojos cerrados, pero inutil hacerlo, se termino despertando.

Se habia despertado de un sueño silencioso donde solo habia oscuridad, no habia ningun solo rastro de luz en ninguna parte, y no podía sentir nada en ese lugar, aunque el era consciente de ello, no queria despertar. Deseaba terriblemente quedarse ahi flotando por el oscuro abismo por unos minutos mas, o mas bien hasta toda la eternidad, queria alejarse de la realidad, pero el sonido de su reloj despertador lo alejo de su sueño. A medida que abrió los ojos con cansancio vio la parte superior del techo de su habitación, sabia que era inutil tratar de ignorar ese ruido.

Sus mente estaban demasiado mal para querer vivir este dia por lo ocurrido ayer, a pesar de que tuvo una leve mejora en ellos, pero las consecuencias de ello no lo quitaban del camino para hacerlo mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Con un gemido, Lincoln se quito su manta y se bajo de la cama. Se acerco lentamente al reloj despertador lo apago y luego el reloj marco las 6:20 am. Después de apagar el reloj despertador estiro sus brazos, piernas y espalda para poderse mover aun mejor, aunque la verdad no quería mover ningun musculo hoy, preferiría estar en la cama acostado sin salir de su cuarto alejado de todo lo malo de lo que le iba a pasar, pero no tenia opcion, debia hacerlo.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, luego movio su brazo derecho tambien lentamente, incluso le estaba temblando la mano, agarro la perilla y la movio hacia la derecha para abrirla.

Cuando abrio la puerta, el dio un suspiro. No estaba preparado para esto, nunca lo estaria, sabia que tanto sus hermanas como sus padres estarian enojados con el por lo de ayer, asi que dio un paso hacia adelante fuera de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo escucho un grito provenía de abajo.

-¡LINCOLN LOUD, VEN AHORA EN ESTE INSTANTE!.

Era la voz de su madre, no le sorprendía que le gritara ahora, de todos modos tanto ella como su padre y hermanas estaban enojadas con el, pero era un poco extraño que utilizara las mismas palabras y hasta el mismo tino de voz que la de ayer. Pero no le tomo importancia a eso, y se fue a abajo a la cocina.

Cuando entro a la cocina, miro otro lado sin tratar de mirar la cara enojada de su madre, ya era suficiente con lo de ayer para tratar de hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡Como se atreve a romper uno de mis platos de porcelana!-Grito Rita levantando una parte del plato roto.

Entonces al escuchar eso Lincoln volteo a ver a su madre y vio el plato. Levanto la ceja con una mirada de confusion en su rostro, y simplemente dijo. -¿Eh?.

-¡No trates de hacerte el inocente, Lincoln! Cuando entre a la cocina, agarre uno de esos platos y se habia caido una parte del plato, liego Lori entro a la cocina y me dijo lo que hiciste anoche-le explico su madre de la misma manera que la de ayer y con la misma mirada.

Este solo se limito a mirar aun con confusion.

-Mi abuela le dio a mi madre estos platos, y ella me los dio a mi, confiando en que yo les daría el mismo cuidado que ellas les dieron, Ya deberías saber lo importante que es el cuidado de ellas, Lincoln. Así ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?.

El no dijo nada, no porque tenia miedo sino por otra cosa. Lincoln aun seguía confundido por lo que estaba pasando aqui. ¿porque le decia todo esto de nuevo? ¿y porque exactamente con las mismas palabras que las de ayer? esto ya totalmente confuso para el.

Su madre al ver que el no contesto, solo dijo:

-Ve a tu cuarto a vestirte , y ven a desayunar.

No se lo penso dos veces y se fue de la cocina, aun confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, su madre estaba enojada de nuevo por lo de los platos, era normal que estuviera enojada por eso, pero que actuara de la misma forma y diciendo exactamente lo mismo.. era raro.

Al subir las escaleras, se detuvo y vio que Lori que lo estaba mirando desde fuera de su habitación con el mismo ceño fruncido que el de ayer cuando pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-Te dije anoche que le dijeras a mama sobre lo que paso esa noche-le dijo Lori ero lo que paso en la cocina con su madre con el problema del plato roto y ahora su hermana mayor decía "anoche" siendo hoy martes y eso fue el domingo.

La palabra "Anoche" hizo que dejara a Lincoln confundido, incluso mas que lo paso con su madre hacen unos momentos. Si anoche no estuvo despierto, teniendo en cuenta que cuando llego de la escuela se habia dormido en su cuarto y nunca hizo nada a horas de la noche.

Puso su mano derecha en su cabeza, ya le estaba dándole dolor de cabeza por todo esto, luego miro a Lori y quien aun seguía mirandolo esperando a que dijera algo, pero el no dijo nada y solo volteo hacia otro lado y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando termino de cambiarse, bajo de las escaleras y se dirigio a la cocina

En mesa de los grandes estaban sus todas su hermanas mayores y sus padres comiendo, pero lo extraño era que no estaba Leni, exactamente como ayer, aunque en si Leni en algunas ocasiones tarda demasiado en bajar porque no sabe que ponerse y bla bla bla cosas chicas. Vio también que Lori le estaba mirando, no recordó tanto si eso había pasado ayer, el ignoro eso. Aunque lo extraño de esto era que sus otras hermanas y sus padres no hacían lo mismo, o era porque querían ignorarlo o porque eran mas pacientes en estos casos.

Cuando llego en donde estaba la mesa de los niños se sentó en la silla a comer su desayuno, era igual que ayer, sus hermanas no percataron su presencia, pero sabiendo lo que paso ayer no era de sorprenderse que lo ignoraran.

Cuando termino de desayunar, salio de la cocina, apenas saliendo, escucho la voz de Leni quien ya había bajando a desayunar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto era extraño también para Lincoln, porque dudaba que siguiera sonriendo después de lo que paso ayer en el desayuno, pero sabia que Leni era muy positiva y superaría lo de ayer. saludo a todos haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, incluso sus hermanas menores quien salieron de la cocina para verla... esto era exactamente sucedió igual que ayer.

-Buenos días familia ¿observan algo diferente en mi?-pregunto Leni levantando los brazos a la espera de la respuesta.

El observo a Leni, y no había nada diferente a ella a lo de ayer,pero cuando vio detalladamente sus gafas de sol, el pudo notar que eran de otro color, miro un poco mas y vio que eran de color... ¿Gris?.

Esto una vez mas dejo a Lincoln confundido, ya no mas, no podía negar a todo lo visto hoy pensado que solo era coincidencia. Algo estaba pasando aqui, el miro a sus padres y hermanas quienes tenían caras de que no sabían que se refería Leni. El decidió hablar para terminar con esto rápido.

-Leni, vamos. Deja de hacer la adivinanza.

-Oh, esta bien-se rió un poco Leni. -¡Son mis gafas de sol!.

Como lo sospecho, eran las gafas de sol que Leni presento ayer, pero ¿porque lo hacia de nuevo? ¿porque su familia no se acordaba de ello o decian que eran la mismas gafas? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Leni que siguió cuando nadie de su familia entendía sobre sus "nuevas" gafas de sol.

-Por lo general siempre tengo conmigo mis gafas de sol de color blanco, pero estos son de color gris.

Lincoln solo se limito a escuchar lo que iba decir a continuación. -Ohhhhhhh...

-Y bien ¿que opinan?.

Cada uno de su familia dijeron lo mismo sobre "nuevas" las gafas de sol de Leni. Esto casi confirmaba que algo estaba pasando aquí, que se repetía lo mismo, que actuaban de la misma forma y que decían lo mismo. Estaba realmente confundido como desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Miro directamente hacia Leni. Sabia que se enojarían de nuevo por esto y lo castigarían, pero necesitaba una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba pasando aquí, tuvo que hacer lo siguiente. Y un tono molesto y con la ceja levantada dijo:

-Leni, a esa cosa no se le puede llamar "nuevo" ¿lo sabes?.

Al igual que ayer, la sonrisa de Leni cayo despues de lo que dijo Lincoln. -¿Que pasa con estas gafas?.

El joven peliblanco ahora con un irritación. -Como lo trate de decir una vez, no hay nada de malo en ello, ¡Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de demostrarlo dos veces!.

-¿Dos veces?-pregunto Leni aun mas triste que antes. -¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo solo quería probar algo nuevo! ¡Pense que se vería bien en mi!-se fue llorando hasta su cuarto, exactamente como ayer.

Volteo a ver a su familia quienes habria predicho antes, todos estaban mirandolo con caras enojadas. Antes de que tratara de hablar, su madre se le adelanto.

-¡¿Como te atreves decirle todo eso a tu hermana, Lincoln?! Tu sabes perfectamente lo que Leni se siente por su apariencia ¿porque lo hiciste?-le pregunto su madre con un tono de enfado. Hubo un corto silencio, sus hermanas iban a ir a consolar a Leni, pero entonces Lincoln finalmente dijo algo.

-¡Muy bien, eso es todo!-levanto la voz Lincoln sorprendiendo a todos a su familia y haciendo que sus hermanas mayores se detuvieran y voltearan a ver a Lincoln igual de sorprendidas por ese arrebato de parte de el. -Entiendo que estén enojados conmigo por lo que paso ayer ¡¿Pero porque tienen que actuar como si fuera ayer?!.

Hubo un largo silencio por la extraña pregunta del unico hijo varon de la familia, pero entonces Lori rompió ese silencio y pregunto en un tono confuso. -¿De que estas hablando?.

-¡Hablo sobre lo que paso ayer! ¡Lo del plato de mama, lo de Leni! ¡Todo eso quiero saber! ¡Sobre lo que paso exactamente ese lunes!-contesto Lincoln de manera irritada haciendo que su familia estuviera mas confundidos por eso.

Hubo otro largo silencio, su familia lo veía como si se tratara de una broma o como si estuviera loco. Todos ellos se miraban entre si para decirle exactamente la respuesta que el mismo buscaba, fue Lori la quien tuvo que decirlo.

-Lincoln...-Lori con preocupación y finalmente lo dijo. -Hoy es lunes.

Y esa declaración fue la respuesta a sus preguntas, tenia la boca abierta y se quedo tieso como una piedra al escuchar eso, tenia una mirada perpleja. Era como una estatua y lo único que pudo decir antes de que eso pasara fue...

-¿Que?...

-Mira Lincoln, no se lo que te esta pasando esta mañana, pero no tenemos tiempo para ello, solo ve afuera y espéranos-no recibió ninguna respuesta de Lincoln quien no se movía para nada, seguía igual. Lori con preocupación toco a Lincoln, pero este no mostro ningun signo de movilidad. Llamo a Lynn para que esta lo cargara y lo dejara afuera en la entrada.

Cuando lo dejaron en la entrada y cerraron la puerta. Lincoln aun seguia tieso, lo unico que funcionaba en el era su mente y lo unico que pensaba era "¿Que diablos esta pasando aqui?".

* * *

Nos encontramos dentro del la van conduciendo, como ayer, osea no habia ningún caos dentro, todo estaba tranquilo. A excepción para Lincoln y algo para su familia por la extraña actitud que tuvo en el desayuno, pero no quería mostrarlo ahora. Mientras que Lincoln se encontraba con la mirada perdida pensando en lo que había pasado hoy... o mas bien el ayer de hoy.

No era posible que hoy fuera ayer, eso no tenía ninguna lógica ¿Y porque el solo lo podía recordar? Definitivamente no había respuesta para ello, le dolía la del cabeza. Al menos que se tratase de una broma de Luan.. ¡Exacto! tenia que ser eso, eso al menos tenia lógica y sentido, todos debieron haber actuado y hacerme vivir de nuevo ese terrible día, debía ser eso.

¡No! no podía entrar en negación de nuevo, lo ultimo que paso en la cocina no pareció actuado incluso lo miraban preocupado por como estaba actuando, parecía algo serio para ellos. No sabia que era todo esto, era muy confuso para el. Definitivamente no sabia que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando ahora.

Habia una sola forma para saber si esto en verdad es ayer. Y era obviamente lo de Clyde, si.. su recien ex-amigo tenia que ser.. si aun seguía enojado con el, todo estaba pasando como normalmente debia ser. Pero si no estuviera enojado con el... No sabría que decir o que pensar en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando la van se detuvo y miro por la ventanilla y al parecer ya habían llegado a su escuela. Se bajo del coche y siguio su camino hacia su clase.

Cuando llego a su salon, caminaba lentamente hasta mirando para otro lado, recordaba eso ayer, pero no le tomo importancia. Aqui venia la verdad de todo esto, si este volteaba y lo miraba con cara llena de rencor y furia sabia todo estaba como deberia ser hoy, pero no quitaba que se sentiría mal si viera de nuevo el rostro de Clyde en ese momento. Pero si lo miraba con la cara que el miraba antes de eso, se sentiría bien, pero todo eso significaría que ad todo esto, hoy era ayer, hoy era lunes. Luego miro a su amigo quien estaba a punto de voltear a ver cuando se dio cuenta que venia hacia el.

Miro el rostro de su amigo, mostró una cara de... ¿felicidad? estaba sonriendo... eso significaba que... Hoy era lunes.

-Hola Lincoln ¿que tal te va?-le pregunto Clyde, pero el chico peliblanco no lo escucho.

Lincoln estaba en shock en ese momento, todo lo que estaba pasando aqui era lo que nunca penso que era al principio, estaba reviviendo la pesadilla de ayer, estaba reviviendo uno de sus peores dias. Hoy era ayer. Se sentia tan confundido asi como impactado, no sabía que pensar en ese momento.

Lincoln.. ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Clyde con preocupación despues de ver a su amigo quien no le respondia y estaba como una estatua. Lincoln salio del shock al escuchar un poco la pregunta de su amigo.

-Ah?.. Yo..ehm..-No sabai que decir, estaba tartamudeado, no estuvo preparado para esto, mas bien nunca lo estuvo porque nunca penso que esto en verdad fuera posible, pero por suerte.. de nuevo. La voz de su profesora lo interumpio en un momento así.

-¡Clase! He terminado sus calificaciones de sus informes de proyecto de ciencias en pareja-dijo la Sra. Johnson mientras cargaba consigo una pila de papeles, y llamo la atención a todos, haciendo que salvara a Lincoln(otra vez) de manera indirecta.

-Otra vez salvado por la campana-se sintio un poco aliviado con eso, pero no se sentia mejor con eso sabiendo lo que ocurria realmente. Pero quieria comprobar una ultima vez si esto era verdad.

-¡Sra. Johnson!-y ahora fue Lincoln quien llamo la atención. -¡Necesito ir al baño!.

-Lincoln, apenas comenza..-la maestra fue interrumpido por Lincoln quien este estaba rogando de rodillas.

-¡Por favor!-esto claramente dejo un poco confundido a Clyde quien cuando vio a su amigo, nomparecia a ver señales de ir al baño, era sospechoso para el eso.

-Esta bien, pero..-antes de que terminara de decir algo la Sra. Johnson, Lincoln se fue del salon son que nadie lo notara.

* * *

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser ¡No puede ser!-la mente de Lincoln no podia dejar de decir eso mientras corria por el pasillo vacio de la escuela, con el corazon latiendole rapidamente cada segundo.

Cuando llego a donde estaba los baños, abrio la puerta del baño, sin mirar y se fue directamente hacia al lavabo mas cercano. hizo girar la perilla completa, y recogio toda el agua fría antes de lanzarlo a su cara. Esto lo hizo varias veces, pasaron cerca de 1 minuto, y se detuvo.

Lincoln sello el grifo de agua y escucho el flujo de agua quedándose en el desagüe abierto, puso sus manos en lavabo y se miro a si mismo al espejo, respirando con dificultad como el agua goteaba en cada mechón de su pelo humedo. Mientras que su mente estaba demasiado centrado la situación imposible a la que se enfrentaba.

-De acuerdo... no estoy soñando, puedo sentir el agua y tambien los latidos de mi corazón. Definitivamente estoy despierto.

Con esta ultima declaración, sus pensamientos se derivaron de nuevo ayer y comenzó a hacer comparación de lo que había pasado ayer y hoy.

Se desperto ayer y hoy a las 6:20. Aunque esto no es sorprendente ni extraño. teniendo en cuenta lleva años despertandose a esa hora para ir a la escuela.

Luego paso lo de paso lo del plato de porcelana de mama, hizo exactamente la misma reacción que en los dos dias, la misma cara enojada que vio tanto ayer como hoy.

Después lo fue lo de Leni, quien presento sus gafas esos dos días, de la misma forma y con la misma reacción de su familia.

Y por último lo de Clyde, sabia que esta seria la definitiva para decir que esto tenia que ser verdad. Era demasiado sorprenderte que sonriera así como era antes de lo de ayer.

Todos se comportaban de la misma forma, decían lo mismo, pero había una diferencia, si decías otra cosa, o hacia algo raro para que dijera otra cosa en vez de decir lo que originalmente debía hacer.

Con todo eso, o al menos por ahora. Lincoln ya no podía negar por mas tiempo. Algo estaba pasando aqui y no sabia que era,

Hoy en efecto era lunes, y lo que esta a ocurriendo ahora lo hacia de la misma manera como ayer, y nadie parecía tener un recuerdo de ello.

-Pero entonces... ¿como es que yo lo recuerdo?.

La cabeza de Lincoln le estaba a doler por toda la complejidad de esta situación, puso su mano en su frente y se la froto. Cuando dejo caer su mano, estaba listo para regresar a su clase, pero se detuvo cuando lo llamo la atención.

No había sido hasta este entonces cuando Lincoln miro alrededor del baño... Algo no encajaba bien, estaba demasiado limpio y perfectamente normal, si tenia cubículos. Pero ¿cual era el problema? Era que nunca había visto mas de lo que a visto en otro baño de la escuela.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que cometió un error al haber entrado en ese baño... si y es que entro al baño de las chicas por error. Trato de escapar del baño, pero ya era tarde, dos segundos después de que se diera cuenta de todo eso, escucho algo que lo aterro y también nervioso en ese momento.

Era el inodoro, cuando dejo de sonar, miro un poco hacia abajo y vio que la que estaba ahí tenia unas zapatos de color azul, podía reconocer eso, y eso lo incomodo ahora.

Cuando se abrió al puerta del cubículo, en efectivo era la persona a quien Lincoln sospecho en principio cuando miro las zapatos de la chica.

Era Christina, el ex-amor platónico de Lincoln Loud, cuando miro hacia el frente se encontró cara a cara con Lincoln, al igual casi igual que Lincoln se sorprendió al verlo, pero en una situación así... era demasiado incomodo.

-... ¿Dime que esto es una broma?-pregunto Lincoln mentalmente a la nada.

Y la chica empezó de gritar de horror que incluso se pudo escuchar afuera de los baños. Definitivamente tampoco este seria buen día, ninguno lo sera a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine este capitulo, si digamos que este no fue mejor que el anterior, no puse muy como manejar todo esto de la confusion de Lincoln al principio del capítulo, incluso dire que eso ultimo del baño fue lo mejor que hice del capitulo.**

 **Por cierto tardare mucho en sacar el sigueinte porque volvere la escuela y no tendre tiempo para escribir el capitulo, pero aun me faltan dos dias, puedo escribir algo, no todo, pero si lo suficiente para cuando tenga tiempo pueda tardar menos es terminarlo. Espero que sean pacientes.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, pueden darle una review si quiere, hasta proxima.**


	3. 3-Uno de ayuda

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien. Vaya si que he tardado, lo siento por lo haberlo hecho, pero la escuela por un tiempo. Pero bueno antes de que haga las menciones, debo decir que me sorprende que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, incluso diciendo que fue mejor que el primero, bueno... Gracias la verdsd no me lo esperaba. Bueno vamos con las menciones:**

 **Banghg** (Gracias por eso, espero que te vaya bien continuando el fic de la Purga), **Elekctrostatic003** , **Luis Carlos** (Gracias por resolverme la duda del Dia de la Marmota y esa otra cosa que mencionare en las notas de autor al final del capitulo), **mmunocan** (Gracias por decir todo eso y por el consejo tratare de hacerlo), **avatarbending** (Si, realmente me agradece tu seguimiento al fic), **liberonamaximiliano** , **GamesLOL, Jules93** (Si que te resolvere las dudas) **,DESTACADO117, Rasex02, Anonimato, Phantom1812** (Gracias por eso Phantom, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lose el desarollo de la hisotria te lo respondera, y ¿inquietandote? Vaya no me espere que en serio ese capitulo en verdad eso, realmente te agradezco por haber leido el capitulo y seguir el fic), **Underratedhero** (Wow realmente te agradezco enormemente que hayas leido mi fic, y tambien haber ayudado en el primer capitulo, si ahora que me doy cuenta fue un poco exagerado, pero no tenia otra opcion, tenia que hacerlo, bueno te tendre que corregir en una cosa, no me acuerdo muy bien si ya habia aclarado eso en el anterior capitulo, pero Lincoln ya es consciente de lo que le esta pasando, pero no sabe que es lo que esta pasando. Gracias por haber dado una review, esperamos mucho de Requiem por un Loud de ti), **MontanaHatsune92, Guest, Divell.**

 **Bueno ya acabamos con las reviews del capitulo anterior, ahora comenzemos con este capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House , sino de Chris Savino.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3-Uno de ayuda.**

Fue escoltado por la fuerza a la oficina del director por su maestra, cuando caminaba por el pasillo hasta la oficina recibió muchas miradas de enojo por parte de los alumnos(en especial las chicas que incluso hicieron una mueca de asco y lo llamaban "degenerado" o "pervertido". Incluso Clyde, aunque este no lo hizo por lo ocurrido recientemente, sino por obvias el los ignoraba lo único en lo que estaba pensando era el hecho inexplicable de que hoy de alguna manera sea lunes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la oficina del director, la Sra Johnson salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta para dejarlo a solas con el director.

El director Finnegan, era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, y también tenia un bigote largo del mismo color, y también llevaba consigo unos lentes redondos. El es un hombre tranquilo, siempre mantenía la calma hasta con el mas molesto, era difícil hacerlo enojar. Su cara de tranquilidad era de temer a los alumnos, nunca se sabia cuando iba mostrar ese otro lado que nunca nadie había visto. Eso era lo que lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, podía suceder cualquier cosa en ese momento. Tenia que mantenerse firme.

-Por favor tome asiento, Lincoln-escucho el tono calmado del director.

Lincoln hizo caso a lo que se le pidió, y se sentó en la silla, y miro al director sin ninguna expresión en cara, pero en el fondo se sentía incomodo y algo nervioso por la vergonzosa y incomoda situación por la que esta pasando en este momento.

Un par de segundo pasaron antes de que el director Finnegan rompiera el silencio. Empezó con un suspiro y luego con pequeño ajuste a sus gafas, y por ultimo, miro a Lincoln aun manteniendo su rostro calmado y luego empezó a hablar. -Sabes Lincoln... tenia una gran sensación de que algo iba pasar hoy, podía se cualquier cosa, alguien quien se metió en problemas o un accidente. Pero al final termino siendo que un chico entro al baño de las chicas, podía ser cualquiera de los alumnos, pero cuando me entere que fuiste tu... nunca pensé que alguien como tu haría eso.

Se podía escuchar los dedos del director tocando varias veces su escritorio, esto hizo que Lincoln estuviera aun mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba, así como también estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza en ese momento, era fácil deducir que el director también lo estaba considerándolo un degenerado por entrar al baño de las chicas por error.

El director miro a Lincoln aun con su mirada tranquila sabiendo que el chico peliblanco no le iba contestar por como estaba ahora, decidió continuar. -No me malinterpretes, Lincoln, no lo considero de esa "clase" de persona, a menos de que me expliques que fue lo que exactamente paso ahí.

Lincoln se sintió un poco aliviado de que un adulto no lo considerara de esa forma, estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en el ultimo segundo antes de que hablara cerro la boca, sabía exactamente que decir sobre lo que paso en el baño, pero... ¿Como explicarlo podría explicarlo de la manera como el lo ve? Ni el mismo sabia que era lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabia el imposible hecho que lo confirmo una persona:

 _Hoy es lunes.._

No sabia como diablos podría explicar todo eso...

El director Finnegan aclaro la garganta tratando de llamarle la atención a Lincoln quien este estaba en sus pensamientos. -Lincoln, te estoy esperando.

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln dejo de lado sus pensamientos y miro al director, deicidio hacer su mejor esfuerzo para responder a la pregunta, y para ser breve.

Hablo con la simple verdad... bueno una parte de ello que podía explicar con facilidad. -Estaba en una gran prisa y no leí la señal.

El director levanto un poco la ceja al escuchar eso. -¿No leyó la señal? Christina me dijo que usted no utilizo el inodoro cuando entro.

-Bueno... no necesitaba usar el baño exactamente para eso.

-Entonces ¿porque dejo su clase? la Sra. Johnson me dijo que usted estaba teniendo un ataque panico en su clase.

Lincoln se sentía atrapado ahora, pero luego empezó a hablar de nuevo con la simple verdad.. de la misma manera como lo hizo anteriormente. -Yo... lo necesitaba para salpicar un poco de agua en mi cara.

El director solamente lo miro como si de un chiste de Luan se tratase, osea un mal chiste, pero se mantuvo firme y calmado, y este hablo. -¿Es es todo? ¿Esa es tu explicación? ¿Por eso té ausentaste de toda tu clase?.

Lincoln miro al suelo de manera muy nerviosa, ahora si estaba atrapado, su cerebro empezó a acelerarse y tratar de encontrar uan excusa mas realista para quitarse de encima este problema, pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que encontró la respuesta correcta.

-No lo entiende... me sentí muy confundido... y entre en pánico.

-¿Confundido? ¿Porque exactamente?.

-Realmente no lose... es complicado.

-¿Complicado?-El director Finnegan parecía que no sabia si Lincoln estaba hablando de una cosa o de otra. -¿Porque lo seria?.

-Bueno...-Lincoln dio un pequeño suspiro y hizo lo que tenia que hacer al principio, pero de manera en la que mejor lo podía explicar. -Dado el hecho que nadie mas que yo pueda darse cuanta lo que esta pasando aquí, yo... no lo puedo explicar de mejor manera.

Eso hizo que la oficina quedara en silencio por casi un minuto, Lincoln se sentía muy nervioso e incomodo, no sabia que se iba a esperar después de lo que dijo, luego director dio un suspiro, y empezó a hablar.

-Lincoln... ¿acaso tienes algún problema familiar en tu casa?.

-Eh?-Esa pregunta nunca se la espero, pensaba que iba a molestarse con el por mas imposible que fuera hacerlo o también esperaba que le diera detención por todo esto. Estaba muy confundido ahora, pero a la vez muy aliviado de que esto no fuera a mas.

-Entiendo cual es tu problema, Lincoln, te sientes así porque tienes un problema en tu casa y al parecer no quieres contarme. Se que no es fácil para ti ser el único chico con 10 hermanas en una sola casa, pero no deberías actuar de esa manera. Puedo recomendarte ir con el consejero de la escuela o con algún psicólogo.

Lincoln no le tomo mucha atención a lo que dijo el director, lo cual no era importante para el en ese momento, pero si escucho una parte de lo ultimo para no perderse de vista en esto y arruinarlo.

-No, estoy bien como estoy-dijo Lincoln tratando de que todo esto termine lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque..-empezó a decir el director Finnegan con duda, pero Lincoln lo interrumpió.

-¡No! Estoy bien, se lo aseguro-dijo de inmediato Lincoln haciendo una sonrosa forzada para que este le creyera, lo cual hizo... por ahora.

-Ok... bueno Lincoln tienes suerte que no te pusiera detención-eso hizo a Lincoln darle un suspiro de alivio. -Pero no creas que no te salvaras de esto, tendré llamare a tus padres.

Al escuchar eso dijo un: -¡¿Que?!.

-Lo siento Lincoln, aunque hayas aprendido una lección y no te pusiera en detención no te salva de que tenga que llamar a tus padres por lo que hiciste aunque fuera un malentendido-dijo el director Finnegan a lo cual Lincoln trato de argumentarle, pero después prefirió dar un suspiro de derrota.

-Esta bien... creo que me lo merezco-dijo Lincoln en un tono casi bajo mientras miraba un poco al suelo.

-Bien, creo que ya deberías irte y volver a tu clase-le ordeno el director a lo cual Lincoln lo hizo, camino lentamente hacia la puerta cuando abrió, miro atrás para observar por ultima a vez a su director quien tenia un teléfono en la mano a punto de marcarle al numero de sus padres, miro de nuevo hacia adelante y salio de la oficina .

Cuando salio de la oficina cerro la puerta, y Lincoln dio un gran suspiro de frustración. Definitivamente este día es tan malo como el de ayer. Dejo un poco de lado eso y volvió a su aula.

Cuando entro a su aula de clases, recibió unas cuantas miradas de molestia de parte de las chicas, y un poco la de los chicos, que en parte eran de envidia. Especialmente la de Clyde lo cual sabia el porque de eso. Solo se limito a tratar de ignorar eso y sentarse en su escritorio y continuar con su clase.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba caminando en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo, las miradas de las chicas aun no paraban de atormentarlo desde que paso lo del incidente del baño, trataba de conseguir un mesa , miro para todos lados y hasta que encontró una, en donde estaba Ronnie Anne comiendo sola.

Cuando vio eso, prefirió no acercársela, si de por si ayer sin hacer nada lo estaba amenazando, ahora por lo que paso hoy definitivamente lo molería a golpes hasta hacerlo sangrar, ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrió enorme en su cuerpo, y decidió buscar otro lugar.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, y al igual que ayer, Lincoln camino solo hasta su casa, el cual tenia un día igual o incluso peor que el anterior... bueno peor seria algo fuerte, si se tratara de ser mas vergonzoso e incomodo que molesto. Bueno de todos modos, el estaba pensando mucho en lo que había pasado este día, y también en la inexplicable razón del porque este día era igual al anterior, nadie parecía recordar nada de ayer, el era el único que lo hacia. Sabia que algo estaba pasando, pero no sabia lo que era.

Cuando llego a su casa, subió las escaleras de la entrada, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, y dio un corto suspiro. En serio no queria hablar con nadie ahora, necesitaba un descanso ahora, le estaba doliendo la cabeza por la frustración de lo que le ha tocado vivir hoy.

Abrió la puerta con las llaves de repuesto, y dio un paso al frente para entrar a la casa y luego cerrar la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, aunque no tan sorpresa, sus todas hermanas estaban paradas con miradas molestas.

Sabia que por la llamada que el hizo su director a sus padres, no tardarían en que ellos le dijeran a sus 10 hermanas lo que ocurrió. Y asi fue todo eso, se produjo unas cuantos gritos molestias ante el por haber hecho eso, trato de explicarles lo que paso, pero no le hicieron caso y tuvo que irse a su cuarto castigado.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se recosto en su cama. Definitivamente este dia era igual de malo que el anterior, terriblemnte desaria que todo esto acabara y no se repitiera el mismo dia. Despues de unos cuantos segundos se quedo dormido por el cansancio de lo que ha pasado hoy.

* * *

Lincoln se despertó después de haber oído el ruido de su reloj despertador. Ayer tuvo otro pésimo día, y un demasiado extraño. Saber que ayer vivió el mismo día que el lunes era algo que no tenia ninguna explicación, y no sabia que resolverlo. Solo quería que este no fuese así.

Se levanto lentamente de su cama, y volteo para ver a su reloj despertador que marcaban las 6:20 am, puso su mano en el botón de apagado para así silenciarlo.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, tenia que saber si estaba viciendo ptra vez el mismo día o ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Cada paso parecía un kilometro para el, pero un o que valía la pena hacer, eso marcaría el destino que le traería en caso de abrir la puerta.

Cuando llego hasta la puerta y lentamente acerco su mano hacia la perilla, y la movio lentamente hacia la derecha para abrirla. Si escuchaba algun grito de su madre que lo llamara estaba todo claro, aun seguía viviendo ese mismo día. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo no escucho un ruido por aproximadamente 4 segundos, dio un Gran suspiro de alivio, pero de repente...

-¡LINCOLN LOUD, VEN AHORA EN ESTE INSTANTE!.

Todo seguía allí, era lo mismo.

¡No otra vez! ¡No otra vez

Inmediatamente cerro la puerta y se apoyo de espaldas contra la pared. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora ya le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza, incluso hasta se estaba sintiendo que se iba a desmayar, pero se resistió.

Puso su mano derecha en su cabeza y se sentó.

Esto estaba sucediendo de nuevo, pero... ¿PORQUE?

Sabia que el no tenia ni una respuesta, y también sabia que nadie alrededor era conscientes de lo que pasaba aquí. Incluso si fueran conscientes de lo que pasa, nadie no podría darle ni huna explicación. Incluso Lisa siendo una genio probablemente estaría rascándose la cabeza tratando de buscar una explicación a esto.

Pero... ¿valdría la pena decirle a alguien sobre esto?. Era obvio que lo tacharían como de un loco, asi paso "ayer", no le sorprendería que reaccionaran de la misma forma. No tenia nadie... solo estaba el... y este espacio.

Lincoln deslizo su mano por la cara, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si se quedaría sentado son hacer nada. Con toda la calma que pudo hacer forzadamente, se pudo de pie y camino hacia su armario para ponerse su ropa habitual.

Al terminar de cambiarse, tuvo lo que tenia hacer, ir abajo a escuchar otro de los gritos de su madre que aun seguían. Bajo a la cocina y como se lo espero fue lo mismo. El plato de porcelana roto, simplemente no hizo nada, solo escucho la voz de su madre enojada con el.

Después de eso, fue a sentarse a la mesa de los niños, y empezó a comer su desayuno. Al terminar de comer, tuvo que esperar a que los demás miembros de su familia terminaran, cuando llego Leni a presentar sus nuevas gafas de sol, esta vez tuvo que elogiar las nuevas gafas para no terminar como las otras veces.

Ahora todos se encontraban afuera listo para irse, a excepto los padres Loud. Lincoln se encontraba con al cabeza casi baja, tenia que mantener la calma, pero muy en el fondo de el no podía hacerlo, se sentia un poco desesperado el tener vivir otra vez le mismo día. No sabia que hacer en este momento, solo tenia que vivir esto de nuevo.

-Porque soy el único que sabe que hoy no es lunes-penso en voz alta Lincoln el cual Lori pudo escuchar lo que había dicho su hermano al igual que otras de las hermanas lo pudieron escuchar por estar demasiado cerca de el. Y confundida le pregunto.

-¿Con quien estas hablando?.

Entonces Lincoln miro a Lori al preguntar eso, ya en este punto no le importaba decir sobre esto, asi que contesto. -No lo sé, a cualquiera que me pueda dar una explicación.

-¿Una explicación de que?.

Ligeramente irritado, dijo. -¿En serio lo preguntas? Porque tengo demasiadas dudas que ninguna de ustedes puede entender.

Ante ese comentario, Lori fulmino al mirada. -Mira Lincoln, debido a que no tomaste mi consejo anoche, no estoy de buen humor hoy. así mantén alejado de tus pensamientos raros.

-¡¿Es que acaso nadie lo entiende?!-hasta este punto ya no podía controlar su calma, ya estaba entrando en desesperación. -¡Hemos hecho todo esto tres veces!.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Lincoln?-la que pregunto esta vez fue Luna que al igual que sus hermanas estaba muy confundidas y extrañadas por la actitud que estaba tomando en este momento. -Siempre nos vamos en el vanzilla como cualquier otro día de escuela.

-¡Yo no me refiero a eso!-dijo Lincoln con seriedad y aun estando desesperado. -¡Me refiero a que todo este dia se repite! ¡Todos hacen exactamente las mismas cosas y nadie para darse cuenta, excepto yo!.

Al escuchar eso, las 10 hermanas(incluso Lily) intercambiaron miradas de su confusión entre ellas. Ninguna de ellas que decir en ese momento, pero después de unos segundos una de ellas tuvo que hablar, y esa era Lynn.

-Lincoln...-empezó a hablar Lincoln con un tono de confusión. -¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza esta mañana?.

Esa pregunta no hizo mejorar a Lincoln, eso solo lo termino molestando aun mas, pero tomo un poco de respiración y se empezó a calmar poco a poco. luego empezó a explicar detalladamente lo mejor que pudo hacer sobre lo que le paso los dos dias anteriores y contando los sucesos que pasaron esos dos días(omitiendo lo del baño porque no quería empezar otro escándalo.). Y como se lo esperaba al final, no le creyeron, no era necesario que le dijeran que estaba loco, su cara ya decía todo, todas tenían la ceja levantada con sus rostros perplejos y confusos.

Pasaron cerca de un minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo. Pero escucharon una risa... Una risa que venia de parte de Luan, pero una no muy habitual en ella.

-Ja ja ja Buena broma, Lincoln-ser rio de forma muy amarga. - Pero mi memoria es impecable, se muy bien que ayer fue domingo. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.. ¡Espera! Pero si fue asi Jajaja ¿entiendes?.

Mientras que las demás también hacian lo suyo diciendole que si estaba bien o si en verdad se había golpeado la cabeza. Esto solo empeoraba la situación para Lincoln que ya estaba saliendole humo de las orejas por el enojo.

-¡¿Porque nadie puede entender que...-Lincoln corto un poco lo que tenia que decir, sabia que era inútil decir algo, ya no tenia mas opción que solo terminar esto. -Saben... Mejor olvídenlo.

Se acerco al auto y abrió la puerta y se sentó con los brazo cruzados con cara enojo su rostro mientras esperaba a sus padres que salieran de la casa.

Cuando sus padres salieron de la casa, los hermanas Loud y Lincoln estaba en la van, las chicas aun seguían demasiada confundidas por la extraña actitud que tuvo su hermano hace unos momentos, pero prefirieron mejor tratar olvidarle, mientras que Lincoln.. Seguía igual.

Lo único que no sabia el chico de 11 años, era que había una persona cerca que había oído todo lo que había ocurrido, pero a diferencia de sus hermanas puede que esto sea diferente.

-Asi que es el ¿Eh?...-pregunto en voz baja y con la mirada fija en el auto para luego irse del lugar.

* * *

El día de escuela de Lincoln fue exactamente igual al que el lunes antes de que estuviera atrapado dentro del bucle(a excepción de lo de Ronnie, claro). Todo era igual a ese día, Clyde enojándose con el por no poner su nombre en el informe, y las clases eran iguales, enseñándoles lo mismo de ese día. No sabia que hacer, era el único que sabia que este día no era lunes.

Las clases habían terminado, Lincoln estaba en camino hasta su casa, caminaba por la acera y veía a la gente alrededor que hacían sus actividades diarias, tratando de distraerse para quitarse de la cabeza la terrible e inexplicable situación por la que estaba pasando.

Pero nada funciono.

Cuando llego a su casa, se quedo parado enfrente de las escaleras de la puerta principal, luego se encorvo un poco y con la cabeza en declive dijo:

-Esto es todo lo que tengo que siempre a partir de ahora.

Antes de que diera un paso mas, escucho una voz de una parte.

-Hey, chico.

Se detuvo en ese momento, miro para los dos lados, pero no había nadie, luego volteo para atrás para ver a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y despeinado, con una barba de dos días, llevaba consigo puesto unas gafas de sol que cubría sus ojos, y también tenia puesto una chaqueta de color negro con una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones vaqueros. Estaba apoyándose en el árbol de su casa y estaba mirándolo.

Se quedo con la cara confundida al verlo, y era extraño esto, no le había pasado esto en estos tres días, pero teniendo en cuneta que estaba mas concertado en sus pensamientos no era del todo raro que lo ignorara, pero seguía siendo demasiado extraño.

Miro al hombre y le pregunto. -Eh... ¿me hablas a mi?-

Definitivamente esa pregunta era muy estuvo debido a lo obvio que era, pero el hombre no parecía molesto con eso.

-Obviamente ¿a quien mas le estaría hablando?.-le pregunto el hombre sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, a lo que Lincoln se sintió un poco de avergonzado haber hecho esa pregunta, y antes de que dijera algo, este se le adelantó.

-Pareces que estas teniendo un mal día.

Lincoln se quedo confundido por las palabras de ese hombre, en realidad si estaba teniendo un MAL día o mas bien días, pero era extraño que se lo estaba diciendo alguien a quien no conocía y que apareció de repente sin tener ningún tipo de relación a lo que le pasado estos 3 días.

-¿Porque le interesa saber eso?-pregunto Lincoln con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno.. por mera "casualidad" te vi caminando solo y parecías deprimido, y quería saber porque estas así-le respondio el hombre aun manteniendo su semblante, lo cual no le convencía del todo a Lincoln, pero siguió manteniendo la conversación.

-No quiero ayuda de nadie, aun asi si quisiera tenerla.. No me creería del porque estoy asi-dijo Lincoln bajando un poco la cabeza, en realidad si necesitaba ayuda, esto ya lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tenia aceptarlo nadie le ayudaría a alguien quien dice esta viviendo el mismo día cada día.

-En serio ¿porque crees eso?-pregunto el hombre con un tono de interes y con la ceja levantada.

Porque todo esto es... Extraño para mi-respondio Lincoln con demasiada duda, no sabia como responder a eso, estaba claro no podia decrile la verdad, sabia que lo terminaria tachandolo como un loco al igual que sus hermanas, y era mejor hacerlo asi.

-¿Extraño? ¿Porque seria extraño-esto era lo que mas temia que pasara, este tipo usaba la misma estrategia que uso su director "ayer" en la conversación que tuvo con el para sacarle la verdad. Si.. Cayo de nuevo en eso. Tenia que decir algo.. Pero no saber que.

Luego de unos segundos, se le ocurrio algo, no sabia si esto iba funcionar

-Bueno... No lose, todo lo que me pasa es confuso, darse cuenta que eres el unico en saber algo que los demas no parecen darse cuenta y cuando tratas de decirselo a los otros solo pensaran que estas loco, nadie mas comprende lo que yo al menos yo si puedo...-respondio Lincoln a lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento en un tono depresivo, bajo la cabeza y su rostro se volvio triste.

Se produjo un silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba durante unos cuantos segundos, pero el hombre rompio ese silencio.

-Te preguntare algo, chico ¿Eres el único que es consciente de lo que pasa aquí porque lo viviste una vez, pero las demas no pueden porque no vivieron ello y esas personas actúan de la misma forma que como lo vistes anteriormente?-pregunto el hombre llamando demasiado la atención del chico peli blanco.

Al haber escuchado eso, levanto su cabeza y miro con una mirada de shock al hombre, no sabia como sentirse en ese momento, feliz, aliviado o realmente confundido. No tenia ni la mayor idea de como el sabia lo de su problema. El no sabia que podría decir en ese momento, lo cual hizo que el hombre continuara hablando.

-¿Y ahora crees que en verdad no te pueda creer?-pregunto el hombre mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa.

-¿Co.. Como es que...-apenas podia hablar debido a lo sorprendido que estaba en este momento.

-Si quieres saber mas, es mejor que vengas conmigo. Vivo a tres casas de aqui-dijo el hombre para luego dejarse de a poyar al arbol y volteándose y camino al lugar en donde estaba la acera.

Lincoon no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en una persona, eso se lo habían enseñado, pero debido a que posiblemente esa persona sabia algo sobre lo que estaba pasando aqui, no dudo en seguirlo hasta saber la respuesta a su problema.

Durante el camino a la casa del hombre, ninguno de los dos se hablaron en ese tiempo, tenian que esperar hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Al llegar a lugar, pudo ver la casa desde afuera, tenia un tamaño normal al igual que otras casas, pero no le tomo importancia a eso, y solo siguio caminando hasta llegar a la puerta. El hombre saco una llaves, obviamente las de la casa y abrio la puerta, luego lo miro.

-Bien, puedes entrar-le dijo el hombre a lo cual entro a la casa y luego el tambien entro y cerro la puerta, Lincoln pudo ver el interior de la casa, parecia una casa comun y coriente, como la de el... Claro quitando lo Loud, fueron a la sala de estar de la casa y Marthy se quito la chaqueta y lo dejo tirada en el sillo y tambien se quito los lentes para revelar sus ojos. y empezo a hablar.

-Bien antes de que empezemos con esto, primero deberia presentarme-le sugririo el hombre para luego presentarse. -Hola soy Marthy Scrull, un gusto en conocerte Lincoln Loud.

Esto dejo un poco confundido a Lincoln, no solamente podria saber lo que estaba pasando aquí, sino también sabia su nombre y apellido y se decidió preguntar por eso.

-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? Tu y tu familia son MUY conocidos en este vecindario, ser una GRAN familia ruidosa y tu siendo un chico con 10 hermanas, en serio sus escandalos si que son molestos, incluso puedo asegurarte de que son demasiados ignorantes para darse cuenta de al menos existimos-le dijo Marthy a lo cual Lincoln le daba razon a gran parte de ello, eran demasiados famosos dentro de su venciondario, no solamente de eso, sino en su ciudad, y hasta en el estado. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta le dieron un reconocimiento a su familia al ser la mas grande del estado. Y sobre lo otro... También le daba razon, apenas en si podia saber que tenia vecinos, solo conocia al Sr Quejon y nada mas el.

Ya que Lincoln estaba un poco en sus pensamientos con respecto a eso, Marthy lo tuvo que interrumpir para seguir hablando.

-Bien ya yendo al tema, se que vas a preguntar algo como: _¿Que es lo que está pasando aqui?._ Pues te lo dire, tu estas en un Bucle Infinito

Las cejas de Lincoln se inclinaron. Esas palabras no eran muy conocidas para Lincoln. -Bucle.. Infinito...?.

-Ya sabes, como en esa pelicula.

-¿Cual pelicula?

-La del "Dia de la mamorta", Hechizo de Tiempo o Groundhog Day, como tu la conozcas.

-Ohhh, esa pelicula, so, tienes razon-sonrio un poco Lincoln al recordar esa famosa película de comedia.

-Bien de todos modos, lo,primero es lo primero, dejame hecharle un vistazo a tu hombro izquierdo.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Lincoln confundido por esa extraña peticion.

-Bien, lo que veras ahora puede que te asuste, asi que solo conserva la calma un poco-le recomendo Marthy.

Y ahora que lo menciona, el sentia algo extraño en su hombro izquierdo durante esos dos días, lo sentia demasiado raro, como si hubiera algo que no debería estar ahí, pero simplemente lo ignoró, solo siguio con sus desastrozos dos dias.

Tomo un profunda respiracion, y dejo que Marthy sujetara el cuello de su camisa para ver su hombro izquierdo desnudo.

Cuando vio lo que era, casi se ahogo con su propio aliento. Era un simbolo que parecía estar dibujado con tinta permanente, y la forma del si bolo se asemejaba a la de un ocho.

Mientras que Marthy solo entrecerró sus ojos y luego nego la cabeza. -Ya me lo imaginaba, realmente eres tu.

-¡¿Que?!-grito Lincoln realmente incomodo por el simbolo que tenia en su hombro izquierdo. -¡¿Que es esta cosa?!.

-Es la marca del bucle, cuando queda atrapado aqui, tendras que tener ese simbolo, que significa el número infinito.

-¡¿Y que se supone que signifca eso?!.

-Significa lo que te he dicho antes, tu estas atrapado en el bucle infinito, y como resultado queda con esa marca hasta que termine con todo esto, es decir hasta que salga del bucle.

-¿Asi que tengo que tener esta cosa en mi...-se detuvo un momento Lincoln al darse cuenta de algo. -Un momento... ¿Como es que sabes todo eto? ¿Y porque tu parece recordar todo cuando nadie mas lo hace?.

Marthy solo suspiro y se sento en su sofa. -Conozco al respecto porque... Esto ya me ha pasado una vez.

Para Lincoln era reconfortante saber que alguien sabia sobre su problema y sobre lo que estaba pasando aqui, pero a la vez era preocupante y triste saber que Marthy vivio lo que el vive ahora, aunque su cara no mostraba ninguno signo de emocion, sabia que lo ocultaba en su interior, no queria que lo voera de esa forma. Eso lo sabia.

-Si te preguntas del porque estoy atrapado aqui de nuevo, no tengo idea, supongo que es porque ya había experimentado el bucle antes y eso hizo que volviera aquí. Es solo una suposición, pero no veo otra cosa para darle sentido a mi presencia en este lugar.

-Entonces ¿que hizo usted? Digo, cuando se encontraba esos dias en el bucle.

No me acuerdo muy bien, ha pasado muy tiempo desde que estuve en ese lugar y no recuerdo algunas cosas. Ademas cuando tratas de vivir el mismo dia, usn y otra vez, tiendes a vivir nuevas cosas las cuales hace que olvides otras cosas.

Lincoln se sintio decepcionado en ese momento, apenas llevaba tres dias, y ya le estaba doliéndole la cabeza, y se imaginaba como serian los siguientes dias, asi que le pregunto.

-Asi que... ¿No sabe lo tengo que hacer?.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso-dijo Marthy parandose del sofa. - Yo solo he dicho que no recuerdo algunas cosas, pero tampoco quiere decir que no he olvidado cosas importantes. Pero lo importante es que escapes del bucle, ustedes puede hacerlo... Con suerte.

La sonrisa de Lincoln se habia llenado de esperanza en ese momento. -¿Entonces, que tengo que hacer?.

Bueno por lo que he aprendido, el bucle infinito suele ocurrir por una cosa. Y eso seria que si la persona hace una mala elección en su vida, todo lo que ha hecho ese día y es tan poderoso que hace tenga que repetir la misma rutina que he hecho ese dia. Bien creo que no me explique bien, seria algo como hiciste una mala elección en los errores que has hecho ese día y eso hace que termines atrapado en este lugar, y por lo que he visto, tienes malos errores ¿no?-pregunto Marthy mirando a Lincoln.

Y Lincoln asintió. -No tienes ni idea.

-Bueno, pero esto es solo el comienzo. Busca la forma de arreglar todos esos errores. Tienes demasaido tiempo para saber como hacerlo, como bien podria hacer lo mejor que puedas.

En esas palabras había un rastro de simpatía en la voz de Marthy, eso hizo que Lincoln tuviera una esperanza extra para su problema. Luego se dio cuenta de algo que no había entendido.

-Un momento... ¿Que es que supiste que era yo el que estaba atrapado en este bucle?-pregunto Lincoln, porque era raro saber que el había aparecido de la nada y sin dar mucha explicación de eso.

-Bueno sobre eso... Esta mañana estaba afuera de mi casa, cuando oí unos cuantos gritos afuera de tu casa, pensaba que solo eran los típicos ruidos que hacían tu y tu familia a la hora del desaste, pero cuando oí "Todo ese dia se repite", capto mi atención en ese momento, ayer estuve buscando todo el día a la persona a quien había causado el bucle, y supe en ese momento que eras tu. Pero no era la suficiente prueba para saber eso, tuve que seguirte hasta escuela..

-Un momento ¿me estuviste siguiendo?-se pregunto Lincoln confundido y extrañado al escuchar eso.

-Si, como lo dije anteriormente, tenia que saber si eras tu esa persona, y al parecer si que has tenido problemas con tu amigo Clyde, y tambien vi que estuviste alejado de esa otra chica que no se su nombre. Pero no era lo suficiente, y tuve que seguirte hasta que tu llegaras a tu casa, y paso lo que tenia que pasar.-le dijo Marthy todo lo que hizo cuando lo vigilo.

Lincoln se sentía extrañado, pero a le vez agradecido por ello, pero no dejaba de ser extraño qje alguien lo estuviera "acosando".

-Bueno... ¿Gracias?.

-No hay de que, para eso estoy yo aqui tratando de ayudarte en esto, porque ¿que clase de persona seria, si no ayudara a alguien con un problema asi? Bueno solo trata de arreglar los errores que has cometido ese dia, si es que quieres salir de aquí-le dijo Marthy como una sugerencia.

-Lo haré-dijo Lincoln en un tono serio.

-Bien, y antes de que te vayas, debo decirte que hay otra forma en la que puedes salir del bucle-le dijo Marthy deja do sorprendido a Lincoln.

-¡Espera! ¿Hay otra forma?-le pregunto Lincoln aún sorprendido y este asintió.

-Si, pero complicado tratas de hacerlo, pero haber que puedes hacer. bueno trata de encontrar algo importante que se te haya olvidado y aprender de ello para así escapar de aquí-le explico Marthy dejando un poco confundido a Lincoln en su pequeña explicación.

-¿Y como se supone que pueda encontrar lo que olvidado?-pregunto Lincoln.

-No lo se, solo tienes que buscarlo, por ahora solo trata de arreglar sus errores sin tratar de fallar en ninguno.

-Oh... Bien, tratare de en trabajar duro para asegurarme de que todo salga a la perfección-dijo Lincoln en un tono decidido.

-Espero que lo hagas bien, ahora ya puedes salir de mi casa, puedes venir cuando quieras si quieres alguna ayuda-le sugirió al chico peliblanco.

-Si, tratare de hacerlo-asintio el chico antes de que se fuera a la puerta y la abriera para asi salir de la esa casa dejando solo a Marthy que este lo solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender, Lincoln, muchas cosas...

Mientras tanto Lincoln había llegado a su casa, se fue directo a su cuarto para así tratar hacer un plan para así arreglar sus errores, no seria nada fácil, pero tenia que interesarlo si es que quería salir de este lugar.

-Es hora de iniciar la operación: Reconstruir, arreglar y regresar.

* * *

 **Uffff dios, aqui termino el capitulo a las custro de la mañana y el mas largo con un poco mas de 6,000 palabras. Bueno me alegro qsi es que les haya gustado, por cierto voy a decir unas cosas.**

 **Mañana empiezan mis examnes, por eso tuve que acabarlo entre ayer y hoy, y como no actualize como en un mes lo tuve que terminar, asi que si hay alguna falla es porque no edite, lo siento pero no me da tiempo. Pero tengo que haer algo mas importante.**

 **Originalmente iba a poner a nuestro querido Paul Siderakis(incluso le pedi permiso a Phantom para que me lo prestara), pero reflexione un poco y pense que no tendria sentido su aparicion y lo descarte. Ademas de que como que no me sale su estilo.**

 **Corte una parte del capitulo, debido a lo que dicho anteriormente tuve que acabar este capitulo, pero esa escena era la mas difcil de escribir y era demasaido pesado tratar de escribirlo ahors, asi qeu solo lo deje como narracion, puede que algun dia lo edite y lo ponga como escena.**

 **Bueno espero que els haya gustado, puede dejar una review o un mensaje privado. Gracias los vere hasta que actualice.**


End file.
